This invention relates to a film loader which is portable and capable of being moved from site to site and is particularly useful for shooting on location. When shooting on location, cameramen often are required to change film frequently under adverse conditions far removed from a studio. In order to change film, it is required to have a light-free environment in which to work, and preferably one which is adequately spacious, easy to transport and absolutely free from light. Because shooting on location is expensive, it is imperative that no light enter the film loader to destroy the film, a condition which could not be discovered until subsequent to the location shooting, when the film is developed.
An object of this invention is to provide a collapsible film loader which is easily constructed on location and yet provides a spacious and absolutely light-free environment for loading or unloading film.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible film loader comprising inner and outer light-impervious fabric shells connected to a light-impervious fabric floor around the periphery thereof defining an enclosure, external support means removably connected to the outer shell constructed and arranged to expand and support the inner and outer shells into a tent-like construction, a pair of light-impervious fabric sleeves in communication with the enclosure extending from outside of the outer shell, and a door having a closure mechanism in one side of the outer shell at least in partial registry with a door having a closure mechanism in the inner shell with light impervious fabric between the the inner shell and the closure mechanism of the door in the outer shell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible film loader comprising inner and outer light-impervious fabric shells connected to a light-impervious fabric floor around the periphery thereof defining an enclosure, two sheathes sewn to both the inner and outer fabric shells providing connection between the inner and outer shells, rod stopping means at each corner of the floor external of the outer fabric shell, two flexible rods each positioned in an associated sheathe providing external support to the fabric shells and expanding the shells into a tent-like construction, a pair of light-impervious fabric sleeves in communication with the enclosure extending from outside of the outer shell, and a door having a closure mechanism in one side of the outer shell at least in partial registry with a door having a closure mechanism in the inner shell with light impervious fabric between the the inner shell and the closure mechanism of the door in the outer shell.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.